Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the management and operation of network cameras and the provision of multiple video streams from a single camera. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to simultaneous sending of multiple video streams to different nodes based on common video capture data, and may be sent at, for example, different bitrates, different resolutions and/or different frame-rates.
Many cameras today provide an interface to produce specific video streams over a network interface, such as over real-time streaming protocol (RTSP) or over HTTP streaming, such as Apple's HTTP Live Streaming, Adobe's HTTP Dynamic Streaming, or Microsoft's HTTP Smooth Streaming. Similarly many of these cameras allow the simultaneous streaming of different versions of a stream. These cameras lack the ability to intelligently interact with online video services and local computers and to optimally use multiple video streams sent to different network destinations for different network purposes.